


The Adventures of Archmage Teluri

by Moogle41



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Mages, Magic, Nymphs & Dryads, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moogle41/pseuds/Moogle41
Summary: Archmage Teluri's life is made more interesting by the antics of the various spirit creatures that it is her job to keep in check. In the first chapter her old freind and lover the wood nymph Clarissa arrives in her chambers with a secret to share, but she's not going to just give it up without some encouragment.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Archmage Teluri

Archmage Teluri sat at her desk, carefully carving runes into a little strip of silver. It was early morning and daylight lit the room through the stained glass skylight. She had been working on this runeplate for two hours already and was starting to tire of the delicate work.

At that moment she felt a slight twinge of anxiety. It was the sign of something trying to pass through her wards and enter the chambers by teleportation. Calmly putting down her work she reached out with her mind, trying to perceive the would be intruder. Sure enough she felt their presence through the link to the wards. It was familiar, so she allowed them to pass through. This visitor would provide a nice distraction anyway. She stood up from her work and started to walk to the audience chamber. The wards would guide the visitor there.

\---

The audience chamber, like everything in the Archmage's quarters, was finely decorated. It was round, with walls and floor of blue tinged marble. In a ring of earth around its edge, a great variety of plants grew, creeping up the walls and filling the room with the scent of their flowers. When Teluri arrived, her guest was already there. 

She was a wood nymph. She stood at the side of the room, smelling a flower and whispering to it softly. Like most fey-folk she was a beautiful sight. Slender and not much over five feet tall, her hair was pale green and her eyes an amber colour unlike any mortals. Her skin was pale and smooth, shifting to a greenish hue at her delicate hands and feet, giving an impression not unlike socks and gloves, though she wore none. She was dressed in a garment of close fitting leaves, running between her legs and over the tops of her thighs, framing the shape of her hips. Her breasts were scarcely covered by another neatly arranged fan of greenery. The outfit, such as it was, was completed by two deep green leaves on her shoulders fitted by thin vines to a choker around her neck, on which was mounted a small blue gem.

Teluri was well aware that the nymph only dressed in this, frankly rather stereotypical, way to entice her. They were old friends. She was called Clarissa, Clari for short, or that was what Teluri called her anyway, her real name was very long and changed with the seasons.

Clarissa turned away from the flower and gave Teluri a beaming smile. When she spoke her voice was musical and lively.

“I’m so glad to see you Teluri. I’ve been so very bored these last few weeks but last night I found something interesting and I thought to myself, Teluri would want to hear about this, and so here I am.”

As she spoke the nymph crossed the room with graceful stride, coming to stand close to Teluri, her smiling eyes fixing her with an affectionate gaze. Teluri returned the look then turned and sat in one of the high backed chairs that were arranged in a semi circle looking into the room. She indicated for Clarissa to sit, but she remained standing. Teluri spoke.

“I’m glad to see you too Clari, it’s been too long, and you're right, I would like to know what you’ve found. You always have a good eye for these things. Will you tell me?”

With that Clarissa’s expression became mischievous. She tilted her head and put a finger to her lips. Teluri smiled at the exaggerated gesture and the nymph replied.

“I don’t know about that. Maybe I just wanted to taunt you with it. We spirits do love to taunt mortals.”

Teluri assumed a serious expression, though in fact she always enjoyed sparring with Clarissa.

“I’m not really mortal anymore Clari, and it’s not wise to taunt the archmage. It’s my job to keep spirits like you in line after all.”

Clarissa gave a wide grin, leaning forward a little as she spoke.

“That’s why it’s so fun. I think I’ll keep my secret. It seemed very important, quite dangerous in fact, just the sort of thing the Archmage is meant to deal with. But now you’ll never know what it was. What will you do about that archmage?”

As she spoke the question a flirtatious look came into her eyes. Teluri knew what Clarissa wanted her to do about it. She kept up her officious act as she rose from the chair and fixed the nymph with a stern expression, speaking in a serious tone.

“I can’t permit you to keep dangerous secrets from me Clarissa. If you don’t want to tell me then I will have to force you.”

Clarissa’s mischievous smile widened at the last comment and she took a step towards Teluri.

“Oooh. I like it when you get all stern. How are you going to force me mighty archmage? Will you use your spells?”

Teluri too took a step forward so that the pair stood very close. Their eyes locked together, the nymph smiling flirtatiously and the archmage glaring with false severity.

“I don’t think any magic will be needed Clarrisa.” she said “I won’t need to waste any power dealing with a rebellious spirit like you.” Then she reached out and took the nymph by the wrist. Clarissa giggled as Teluri turned and led her towards the chair. The archmage sat and, looking up at the smiling Nymph she spoke in a commanding voice.

“Lie over my lap Clarrisa. A spanking will be enough to loosen your tongue.”

The Nymph giggled again as she let Teluri pull her down. The archmage guided her into position, her bare stomach resting against her thighs and her bottom, scarcely covered by the leafy garment, raised up and exposed. For a moment Teluri reached out with her mind, willing the seals on her chambers shut, she didn’t want any visitors disturbing her now.

Clarissa wriggled a little in Teluri’s lap and turned her head to look back at the Archmage. She spoke in a low, flirtatious voice.

“You’ll have to make it a very good spanking. I’m tougher than I look, you know.”

Teluri smiled now, laying a hand against the smooth skin of the nymphs behind, below her leaf panties. She answered in a casual tone.

“My spankings are always good, Clarissa. You’ll be telling me all about your secret soon enough.”

The nymph gave a little huff as she turned her face back, then she flexed a little, raising her behind.

“Well, let’s see what you’ve got then, Archmage” she said in a taunting voice.

Teluri was enjoying the feeling of the nymph against her lap, and the warmth of her smooth skin on her hand. It had been a while since Clarissa’s last visit. Suddenly it seemed like it would be a rather pleasant day. 

After a long moment she withdrew her hand and delivered the first slap. She began softly, the sound of her hand against the nymphs skin rang through the room and she felt the spirit girl shift a little with the blow. Clarissa giggled and Teluri slapped her again. She began a rhythm of blows, striking softly for now, one cheek and then the other, slowly working upwards. Clarissa squirmed gently under the slaps, occasionally letting out a little breathy gasp.

After twenty of these gentle blows Clarrisa spoke, her voice wavering a little as Teluri continued the spanking.

“You’ll never get me to talk this way Archmage. I’m not one of your students you know, I could lie here all day.”

Teluri did not break the rhythm of slaps as she replied.

“There’s no need to rush Clarrisa, but if you insist we’ll try a little harder.” 

She began to strike with more force now. The sound of the slaps filling the room. The nymph wriggled, her little gasps growing louder and more frequent as the spanking reddened the pale skin of her behind. 

Slowly Teluri increased the force of her blows. She struck each cheek in turn, moving up and down, bringing a red glow to all the exposed skin and striking with a little more force where the leafy panties gave protection. After another forty slaps she paused. She could feel Clarissa’s chest rise and fall, her breathing rapid. She gently rubbed the nymph’s behind, enjoying the warmth against her hand. Clarissa spoke in a teasing tone.

“Are you tired already Archmage?”

Teluri squeezed the spirit girl’s bottom as she replied.

“I’m just letting you catch your breath.”

As she finished speaking she drew back her hand again and delivered another slap, harder now. Clarissa flexed under the blow and let out a little surprised gasp. Teluri did not relent. She began her rhythm again, and the nymph wriggled against her lap. Each slap brought a gasp now or a soft groan, far more of pleasure than pain. After another ten blows she increased the force once more.

Clarissa let out a little cry as a slap rang against her skin, but then she was silent as Teluri continued her rhythm. The archmage knew she was just being stubborn. The nymph wriggled and flexed against her lap as the sound of the punishment filled the room. Teluri held her firmly against her lap, not breaking the pattern of slaps. Her count had reached seventy by the time Clarissa’s resolve to stay silent broke and she let out another little cry of pain, tinged with an unmistakable edge of pleasure.

Now each blow brought a soft cry and the nymph began to bend her slender legs as she flexed under the strikes. The count reached eighty and Teluri delivered a quick pair of harder slaps. Clarissa gave a yelping cry as each stinging blow rang against her skin and then she sank down against Teluri’s lap, her breathing heavy as the rhythm stopped. Teluri returned her hand to the nymphs behind, gently stroking the reddened skin. The spirit made little moaning sounds of enjoyment as she relaxed in the archmages lap. After a long while Teluri spoke.

“Do you want to give up Clarissa?”

The nymph turned to look back at her, her cheeks flushed and a mischievous expression on her face.

“Oh no. Not at all, you’ll have to do a lot better than that if you want to hear my secret.”

Teluri gave her a look of mock irritation and replied in a stern tone, her hand still caressing the nymphs behind.

“Well then. If you won’t give up your secrets then you shall have to give up your protection instead.”

As she spoke she slid her hand over the leaves that formed Clarissa’s undergarments. She slipped her fingers underneath. Like all nymphs Clarissa conjured such things into existence so Teluri simply dispelled the magic. As she pulled with her fingers the leaves burst apart, fading into green light and then to nothing, leaving the nymph exposed. She could see quite clearly that the spirit girl was enjoying herself. Again she placed her hand on Clarissa’s behind, gently stroking the now exposed skin, already pink from the earlier punishment. She spoke again.

“We’ll see how you do now Clarissa.” She lifted her hand away as the nymph began to reply

“I still won’t tell you…”

Her words became a gasp of surprise as Teluri delivered a hard slap to her bottom, more forceful than before and now striking the fully exposed skin. Clarissa flexed at the pain but gave a little groan of obvious satisfaction as she relaxed once more, only to let out a little yelp as another blow struck her.

Teluri delivered the slaps slowly, working methodically up the nymphs exposed behind from the top of the thighs to the upper part of her buttocks. Clarissa was trying to be stoic again, but every few slaps a little cry escaped her lips and her breathing was growing heavier. She flexed and wriggled, held in place by Teluri’s hand. She began to lift her legs with each slap.

Teluri spoke as she continued the punishing rhythm

“You just have to tell me the secret and I’ll stop. I know you want to tell me anyway.”

Clarrisa let out a little cry as another slap found her bottom and then began to answer, her voice breaking as the slaps continued.

“I won’t be… telling you… anything…” She gave another soft yelp “This is… nothing…”

Teluri let herself smile. She wondered how far Clarissa would take this, certainly they had gone much further than in the past. 

The nymphs kicking legs were making it hard to keep her in place as she struggled under the spanking. Teluri stopped her rhythm for a moment and Clarissa flopped against her lap, panting for breath. Her bottom was a deep red now. Feeling the burning in her hand Teluri imagined the fiery heat that Clarissa must be feeling.

The Archmage made a complicated gesture with her fingers and spoke a single word, blue light flared around her hand and she pointed down at the nymphs legs. The light whipped out and became a pair of cords each of which wrapped around one of the girl’s ankles then stretched out to reach into the ground, binding her legs in place. Clarissa tugged fruitlessly at the bonds a for a moment then spoke, her tone flirtatious.

“Oooh, I do like it when you use those ropes.”

Teluri smiled, but did not let her stern tone falter

“That is not all I will be using. Clearly a hand spanking will not be enough. I wonder what I should use to make you talk.” She was considering the various implements she had stored in her chamber, it was quite a selection. While she was thinking Clarissa spoke again, her tone defiant, but with a flirtatious edge.

“Use whatever you like. I won’t be telling you anything.”

It occurred to Teluri that she didn’t really have to choose just one.

“Ok then Clarissa. I suppose I’ll just try a few and see what works. We’ll start with something simple.”

Again she gestured with her hand and spoke a word, thinking of the implement she wanted. There was a little flash of light and a hairbrush materialised. It was large, made of polished wood with a paddle shaped end. She placed the flat side against the nymphs bottom, pushing against the reddened skin. Clarissa adjusted her position a little, readying herself.

Teluri drew back the brush then delivered a firm swat, striking low on the girls bottom with a satisfying slapping sound. Clarissa squirmed under the impact and let out a little yelp. The next blow brought the same reaction and soon the nymph was twisting and squirming as the hair brush slapped against her skin, bringing little cries from her mouth and making her tug against the bonds that held her legs. Teluri worked her way up and down the girls bottom, delivering firm swats to each cheek in turn, holding the nymph firmly against her lap as she squirmed and cried out.

With the tenth swat she increased the force of the blows, the sound of wood against skin and Clarissa’s cries and moans filled the room. She kept the rhythm steady, letting the painful swats fade into burning heat in the nymphs behind before she delivered the next and brought a further yelp for the struggling spirit. 

After twenty swats she paused. Clarissa let out a low moan as the tension left her body and she lay panting across Teluri’s lap. Her arousal was very clear to the mage, who could see her pussy between her slightly spread legs. She could feel her own arousal too.

With a casual gesture she sent the hairbrush back. Then she called a replacement. This time it was a thick belt, quite wide and made of supple dark brown leather. She laid the belt across Clarissa’s back and began to rub the reddened skin of her behind. The nymph let out a soft groan and flexed her body, lifting her bottom up and pressing it against Teluri’s hand. 

After she had massaged all across the bare skin the Archmage picked up the belt once more.

“Remember, you can always just tell me the secret.” she said as she gave Clarissa a pair of gentle taps with the belt, getting her aim right.

“I’ll never tell.” Came the reply, and so Teluri delivered the first swat. 

The heavy belt made a loud cracking sound as it smacked against the bare skin of the nymphs behind, sending ripples through both cheeks. Clarissa bucked with the blow, letting out a cry of protest that quickly became a wavering sigh as she flopped back against Teluri’s lap. The next swat drew another yelp as the cracking sound echoed across the room. The nymph cried out with every strike of the belt, her protesting voice fading each time into an ecstatic moan. The sounds of her pleasure and pain were stirring Teluri, as was the feel of her struggling in her lap. She could feel the heat between her own legs quite clearly as she delivered the series of hard strikes.

After ten she paused. Clarissa’s breathing was heavy and she let out a soft groan with each breath out. Teluri placed the belt across her back once again and began to rub her bottom, running her fingers over the deep red stripes the leather had left there. She spoke as she did so, her voice a little softer now.

“You know, maybe you’d like me to try another approach. Perhaps there’s something else I could do to make you talk?” As she spoke her fingers strayed downwards, slipping onto the nymphs thighs and brushing gently against her inner leg. Clarissa answered in a breathy voice.

“If you're admitting that I’m just too tough for your pathetic spankings then maybe you could try something else.” Her tone was mocking, even through her heavy breaths. “I didn’t think the Archmage was such a pushover.”

Teluri smiled, Clarissa really was a tough one. That was usually the way with nymphs, not at all as frail as they might appear. She answered in a calm voice, picking up the belt again.

“Very well then. We will continue.”

As soon as she had finished speaking she whipped Clarissa with the belt again. The leather whistled through the air then cracked against the nymphs behind. She let out a loud cry of pain as she flexed against Teluri. The Archmage did not relent. She delivered another whistling blow that brought a matching cry. She felt Clarissa grasp her leg, squeezing tightly with each strike of the belt against her punished skin.

The nymph’s cries were full throated now. Loud yelps of pain and pleasure. The girl was tugging at the bonds that held her legs as she bucked under each firm strike, and Teluri pressed her firmly against her lap.

She delivered fifteen strikes with the belt. Clarissa cried out with each one and when they stopped she collapsed against Teluri, her breath coming in great heaving gasps. The archmage dismissed the belt and began to caress the nymphs behind, now striped deep red by the punishing force of the leather.

With her other hand she reached over and stroked Clarissa’s long green hair as the girl drew heavy breaths, sometimes letting out a soft moan as she breathed out. Eventually Clarissa turned her face towards Teluri. Her eyes were wet with the start of tears and her cheeks were flushed, but she was smiling.

For a long while they met each other’s gaze. Teluri felt a surge of affection for her old friend and lover, as well as a surge of desire. Clarissa’s smile became mischievous once more and she spoke.

“I’m not done yet Archmage. What else have you got?”

Teluri smiled, marvelling a little at the nymph's endurance. She wiped the smile from her face and replied in her most serious tone, making Clarissa giggle.

“So you still resist. In that case I will have to be more severe with you. Stand up Clarissa.”

Slowly, her ankles still bound to the floor, the nymph got to her feet. Teluri stood, straightened her long robe and then with a casual flick of her wrist dismissed the chair, sending it elsewhere for the moment. She turned to Clarissa and slowly looked her up and down, noting again the nymphs obvious arousal.

“I do not believe you will need this.” The Archmage said and, reaching out with her hand she touched the fan of greenery that covered the nymphs breasts. Again the leaves burst apart as the magic was dispelled and the force lifted Clarissa’s breasts a little. The spirit gave a little gasp and fixed Teluri with a flirtatious grin. The mage smiled appreciatively as she took in the perfect curve of her breasts and the hardness of the nymph's nipples.

She stepped to the side and spoke a word, gesturing with her hand. There was a bright flash and when it faded a long thin table stood in front of Clarissa. It was topped with padded leather and just the right size to support the nymphs upper body and outstretched arms.

“Bend over the table with your legs straight Clarissa.”

The nymphs looked at Teluri and grinned, then slowly bent forwards over the table, lowering herself onto the leather padding. The height of the table meant that her bottom was just a little raised. Clarissa had done this before and without prompting she placed her arms out in front of her, resting her weight against the table.

Teluri began a sequence of gestures with her agile fingers, calling a globe of blue light that grew steadily in intensity and size. Once the ball had grown large enough she spoke a word and swept her hand out in a wide arc. 

The light split into three strands. One strand formed into a thick band which wrapped around Clarissa’s midriff, securing her to the table. The other two strands descended on her wrists, becoming cords that wrapped around them then extended out to grip the legs of the table. The archmage closed her hand into a fist and the bonds tightened a little, securing the nymph in place against the table and parting her legs a little further. Clarissa let out a little purring moan and spoke.

“I really do love these ropes of yours.”

Teluri did not reply but maintained her stern act. She called another implement. This time it was a cane, thick and straight with a suede wrapped handle. She stepped forward and placed it against Clarissa’s raised behind, pressing against the reddened skin, lifting the girl’s buttocks a little. She spoke.

“I think the cane will make you talk. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to give up now?”

Clarissa replied with a teasing, defiant tone.

“You’ll have to make me Archmage.”

Teluri smiled. “Oh, don’t worry. I will.”

She drew back the cane, letting the girl's lifted buttocks drop then gave the nymph two soft taps, lining up her swing. For a moment she thought back to her days as a novice and the many times she’d felt the sting of a cane just like this. She gave another tap then swung back.

The cane whistled as it cut through the air and smacked against Clarissa’s bottom with a sharp sound. She flexed against her bonds and let out a gasping cry of pain. A thin red line forming where the cane had struck. The nymph let out a moaning sigh as she endured the burning sting, but then she lifted herself on her toes, presenting her behind for the next strike.

Teluri obliged her and again the cane whistled in, bringing a high pitched yelp from the bound girl and another groan, heavy with pleasure as she endured the painful burn. The caning continued. Each whistling swing striking against Clarissa’s bottom with a sharp crack, making her cry out and tug at her bonds. Thin lines of red, clear even against her already punished skin, striped her bottom.

With each strike the spirit’s cries grew louder and she tugged harder against her bonds. Her breathing was heavy, gasping for air between the punishing blows. Teluri knew the fiery sting of the cane well, she was a little jealous of the intense sensation she the nymph was feeling as she delivered another whistling strike and listened to another pleasured tinged yelp of pain.

The eighth strike swung in and Clarissa’s cry was long and wavering. She collapsed against the table, panting for breath, but once again she raised herself on her toes, ready for more. Teluri lined up her next strike. This time, with a practiced hand she struck along the same line as her last blow, sending a wave of pain through Clarissa that brought a cry that was almost a scream and made her flex against her bonds.

Teluri knew Clarissa was reaching her limit, but she was also well aware that the nymph would never push past what she actually enjoyed, it just wasn’t in her nature. Again the bottom rose and Teluri lined up the tenth strike. She drew back the cane, further this time, and delivered a whistling blow, swinging with full force against the line of an earlier strike. The nymph gave a long wavering cry and collapsed against the table, her breath heaving. She lay there panting for a long while, then she spoke, her voice breathless but still with a playful edge.

“Alright Archmage. That’s enough. Maybe you should try the other way, I think that would work nicely.”

Teluri smiled, and with a flick of her wrist she sent the cane away. She stepped up behind Clarissa and softly ran her fingers over her punished behind. The spirit’s skin was still soft despite the painful treatment. Massaging softly she worked her way down over the curve of the nymph’s behind. Clarissa groaned with pleasure at the touch. She lay with her full weight against the table, all the tension gone from her body.

Teluri placed one hand on the small of her back, while the other slipped down between her legs. She ran her fingers along the lips of the nymphs pussy, feeling the moisture as she gently parted them. With a practiced touch she slid the fingers upwards and began to circle Clarissa’s clit, bringing a little moan of pleasure from her. Teluri’s fingers were long and dextrous. Still teasing the nymphs clit with one she slid the others back, parting the lips once more and slipping a finger inside.

Clarissa moaned, her breath coming faster. Teluri slid a second finger inside her, still circling her clit with another. She could feel the heat between her own legs growing stronger as she brought the nymph towards her climax. Clarissa was making little gasping sounds now, Teluri could see her chest rise and fall as her breath quickened further. She took a step back, her fingers still doing their work. Crouching down behind the nymph she brought her other hand in between her legs. With one hand she slipped two fingers in and out of the spirit’s moist pussy, while with the other she stroked and circled her clit. 

Clarissa’s little gasps grew more rapid, rising in pitch as she squirmed with pleasure, tugging on the bonds that still held her against the table. Her climax came and she let out a pair of breathless gaps that merged into a long shuddering cry as she tugged against her bonds, Teluri’s fingers still caressing her. As her cry faded she flopped against the table once again, her breath coming in heaving gasps as the fingers withdrew from her.

Teluri stepped back, cleaning her hands with a little wave of power as she walked around the table. Clarissa looked up at her with her amber eyes, her face flushed and a wide smile of satisfaction on her face. The archmage crouched down, bringing her face level with the nymphs. 

“Are you ready to tell me the secret now Clari?”

Clarissa nodded as she spoke, her voice still a little breathless.

“Of course. I promise I’ll tell you, but I’ve really made you work for it haven’t I? Such a bother for you. Maybe I should make it up to you first.”

Teluri had been hoping the nymph would offer. With a flick of her hand she dismissed the bonds, and with another she dismissed her robes. They faded away into a bluish light that seemed to drift away on a wind that was not there, leaving her in her silk bra and panties. 

Clarissa lifted herself off the table and slowly paced around it towards the mage, their eyes locked together. She drew close, the rosey scent of her green hair filling the air around Teluri as the nymph lifted herself on her toes, bringing her still flushed face close and planting a soft kiss on her lips. The spirit pressed herself against her, one arm around her back, pulling her close and reaching up to stroke her hair, while the other reached down. 

Teluri felt Clarissa’s fingers push against her, running over her silk panties. Still embracing, the fingers slowly rubbing up and down and sending little shivers of pleasure through her, they turned. The nymph pressed against her, pushing her back and she reached behind her, lifting herself up onto the table. She spread her legs apart as she perched on the edge. Clarissa pulled her head forwards and planted another long kiss on her lips, then she drew back. She gave Teluri a sultry smile as she slowly crouched, lowering her face down between her open legs.

The nymphs tongue pushed against her, delightfully warm through the already wet silk of her underwear. Teluri sighed and lent back, supporting herself with her arms as Clarissa’s tongue continued to massage her. She felt the nymphs warm fingers on her thighs, sliding across her skin to grip the little ties that held her panties in place. The tongue continued it’s work as the fingers slowly undid the ties. Teluri groaned as the pleasure built, arching her back a little. She felt the silk pulled away from her and then the tongue touched against her exposed pussy.

It slid over her, warm and wet. She moaned as it brushed against her clit. The nymph explored her, her tongue pressing against the flesh above her clit then circling down to brush against it, sending little shocks of pleasure through her with each rotation. Her breathing was heavy now and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation. Clarissa placed her tongue at the bottom of her pussy and slowly brought it upwards, pushing against the lips and running over her clit. The nymph repeated the motion, the firm pressure of her warm tongue drawing a gasp from Teluri with each pass.

She felt Clarissa’s fingers brush against her, gently teasing her clit as the tongue slid down and slowly pushed her lips apart, sliding inside her. She moaned softly and lowered herself onto the table, lying against the padded leather, her legs spread wide as Clarissa pleasured her. The fingers brushed and circled her clit as the tongue slipped deeper inside her then pulled back only to sink in once more. Each little touch of the fingers sent a shiver of pleasure through her, she moaned between breaths, her chest rising and falling quickly as the pleasure built.

The fingers pushed against her, lifting the little hood of skin that covered her clit as the tongue slipped out of her and slid slowly upwards, pushing firmly against her. Clarissa began to lick her clit, rolling her tongue and pressing against it, sending waves of pleasure through her. Teluri grasped the edges of the table, arching her back as the tongue brought her climax closer. Her head was full of a warm haze, as the pleasure took over. She thought she was crying out as the nymphs tongue pressed and circled and a hot wave of sensation filled her, seeming to sweep away everything else. The orgasm was long and intense, rising and falling with the pressure of Clarrisa’s tongue. All her breath left her in a long exultant cry of pleasure.

The delightful sensation receeded slowly as all the tension drained out of her body and she lay on the table, gasping for breath. After a long while she felt a soft touch against her cheek. She turned her head and Clarissa was there, crouching beside the table, looking at her with her mischievous grin. Teluri looked into her amber eyes as the nymph spoke.

“You know, the other nymphs will all be very jealous when I tell them I made the archmage cum.”

Teluri smiled.

“They must have been jealous for a long time already then, you never fail Clari.”

The nymph giggled, then she looked serious for a moment.

“Oh yes. I should tell you the secret. I think it’s quite important.” 

Teluri lifted herself a little, curious to know what Clarissa had found. The nymph continued.

“You know there’s that old dragon who sleeps under the forest? Well, thing is he’s awake, and he’s heading this way.”

Teluri cried out in alarm and sprang off the table, calling back her robes, her panties quite forgotten on the marble floor. The nymph giggled happily.

“Oooh, you’re so serious Teluri. Don’t worry, you’ve dealt with dragons before, and it should be at least twenty minutes before he gets here.”

Teluri thought she’d have to give Clari a real punishment one of these days, assuming she wasn't eaten by a dragon.


End file.
